falloutuwfandomcom-20200214-history
The Empire Wasteland
The Empire Wasteland is the name given the post-apocalyptic wastelands comprised of the State of New York, with the ruins of New York being considered the central location. It is considered one of the most dangerous parts of Post-War America, even two centuries after the Great War, due to lingering radiation and the mysterious Steel Blight that has waxed and waned in the area since the Battle of Yonkers in 2211. History Before the Great War New York was one of the original thirteen colonies that formed the United States of America and, prior to the Great War, was its fourth most populous state. Because of its importance as a cultural, populous and economic center, New York received one of the most thorough nuclear bombardments from the Chinese on the East Coast. The Chines Submarine, the Yunchang, was disabled shortly after unloading its three warheads in conjunction with the bombing. The day of the Great War also coincided with a revolutionary pharmaceutical experiment conducted by Pharm Co involving prototype Nano-machinery but this test was quickly interrupted by the Atomic Fire that brought America to an end. Aftermath of the War After 180 days, the crew of the Yunchang were forced to disembark from their crippled vessel due to lack of supplies and made their way into the ruins of New York City. After salvaging a number of fishing vessels with what materials they could, the crew managed to tow their submarine to the docks of New York and began to construct a barricade. Despite the previous tension between the US and China, the captain allowed several survivors from New York City into the enclosure, laying the foundation for Guan Shu. Despite the Pharm Co experiment being interrupted by a Nuclear Holocaust, a single person involved survived and made their way into the Metro System of New York, managing to force the doors of Vault 102 open and taking up residence within after resealing the entrance. Though this wasn't the only Pre-War Experiment to wreak havoc in the immediate time after the War. Several scared New Yorkers had taken up residence in the local West-Tek Plant and formed a growing community until they discovered Vats of FEV in its sub-levels and subsequently began to mutate into the local population of Mutants. The Crew of the Yunchang weren't the only remnants of the Pre-War Powers that survived in the Empire Wasteland. A large contingent of the Pre-War US Military had taken shelter in Fort Drum. After establishing contact with Raven Rock and the Whitesping Bunker, these Enclave Soldiers defied orders to leave Fort Drum and march to Appalachia at the behest of President Eckhart, questioning the legitimacy of his command. Instead, they remained under the command of General Walters and fortified Fort Drum. Mid-West Expedition and The Battle of Yonkers In 2209, the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel launched an Eastwards expedition in pursuit of remnants of Gamorin's Army and other still active menaces that fled the Chicago area. By the end of 2209, they had arrived in the ruins of New York and saw the city still held enormous potential and vast troves of Pre-War Artifacts and Technology...and even more Mutants than they had reckoned on. The Mutants fleeing eastwards had encountered and joined forces with not only the local population of Super Mutants that had mutated from survivors sheltering in the West-Tek Plant but also Super Mutants from Vault 87 that had journeyed westwards instead of into the ruins of Washington D.C. After several attempts to contain the Mutants, the Midwest Expedition made contact with Guan Shu and even The Enclave forces at Fort Drum and the three parties formed an unlikely coaltion in order to contain and destroy the Mutant Menace. After receiving further reinforcement from Chicago in 2210 and making contact with various local militia groups, the Alliance agreed that a large decisive battle would be the most effective means of dealing with the increasing Mutant Population. The location was determined in November of 2210 to be Yonkers and the next few months were spent preparing for the Showdown. On March 22nd, 2211, Guan Shu Saboteurs launched numerous strikes against Super Mutant camps while Enclave Vertibirds harried Mutants in the streets of New York, all with the intent of luring the Mutants to the Brotherhood forces ready at Yonkers. While the Brotherhood waited for the Mutant attack, the Local Militias ensured that the Brotherhood wouldn't be outflanked or the compound of Guan Shu remained safe. Guan Shu Snipers and Enclave Vertibirds harried the Mutants and supported the Brotherhood lines where they could, while Enclave Vertibirds also delivered Power Armored Squads of Troopers to reinforce failing Militia lines. Had all gone well, the bulk of the Mutant population. But it did not. One of the concerns going into the operation were the Swarms of Feral Ghouls in the Metro system getting riled up and assaulting positions on the surface. As a counter-measure for this, several Wastelander groups volunteered to hold key junctures of the Metro system and in turn were outfitted with High-end Combat Armor and Military-grade Weapons by the Enclave and Brotherhood. One such group, Howard's Heroes, stumbled upon the door of Vault 102 and decided to open the Vault to use as a fall-back in the event they were overrun. However, by opening the doors the unleashed the Pharm Co Survivor..and with it the Steel Blight. Howard's Heroes were the first victims of the Steel Blight, followed shortly by the Feral Ghouls there were meant to contain. The affected soon massed to the surface and Enclave Vertibirds were re-routed in order to contain this new threat. Guan Shu Snipers were soon sent in as well when the Air Forces were unable to contain the affected Ghouls and Wastelanders. Even several Super Mutants fell victim to the blight and this new co-ordinated force made its way to Yonkers. At first the Brotherhood held their ground, but the co-ordination of the affected meant Ghouls drew fire away from more vital targets and eventually the whole position was overrun. After Yonkers After the disaster at Yonkers, the Midwestern Expedition was all but destroyed. The Enclave returned to Fort Drum with several deceased Blighted specimens (Wastelanders and Ghouls), leaving the Guan Shu and Wastelanders to stave off both those affected by the Steel Blight and the weakened, but still numerous, Super Mutants. Fortunately, those affected with the Steel Blight died out within a few weeks and the Super Mutants proved easier to contain than expected. The Disciples of Tom moved into the New York area in 2279, though soon encountered the Children of Atom and their beliefs soon caused animosity between the two. Category:Wasteland Category:Location